Colin Fraser
| birth_place = Sicamous, British Columbia, Canada | draft = 69th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | career_start = 2005 | career_end = 2015 }} Colin Fraser (born on January 28, 1985) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey centre. He played in the National Hockey League for the Chicago Blackhawks, Edmonton Oilers, Los Angeles Kings and the St. Louis Blues. He is a three-time Stanley Cup champion, having won the Cup with the Blackhawks in 2010, and the Kings in 2012 and 2014. Playing Career Colin was born in Sicamous, but raised in Surrey, British Columbia. Growing up, he played minor hockey with the Pacific Vipers of Vancouver with future Chicago Blackhawks teammates Brent Seabrook, Andrew Ladd and Troy Brouwer. Colin went on to play major junior in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Red Deer Rebels for four years. He spent time as their team captain. Following a 52-point campaign in his second WHL season, he was drafted in the 3rd round, 69th overall, by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. In the season following being drafted by the Flyers, Colin was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks on February 19, 2004, while still in the WHL, along with Jim Vandermeer and a 2nd round selection (Bryan Bickell) in 2004 in exchange for Alexei Zhamnov and a 4th round selection (R. J. Anderson) in the 2004. Turning pro in 2004–05, Colin made his professional debut with the Blackhawks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals, appearing in a handful of games following the completion of his fourth and final WHL season. He remained in Norfolk for several seasons and made his NHL debut with the Blackhawks in 2006–07, dressing for one game. In 2007–08, the Rockford IceHogs became Chicago's AHL affiliate where Colin scored an AHL career-high 41 points while also playing in five games for the Blackhawks. During the 2009–10 season, he won the Stanley Cup while playing with the Chicago Blackhawks. He played in three playoff games. On June 24, 2010, it was announced that Colin was traded to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for a 2010 6th round draft choice (Mirko Hoefflin). On June 26, 2011, Colin was traded by the Oilers to the Los Angeles Kings, along with a seventh round pick in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft for Ryan Smyth. He scored the Kings first goal in Game 1 of the 2012 Stanley Cup Finals against the New Jersey Devils, a 2-1 Kings overtime victory. On June 11, 2012, Colin won his second Stanley Cup with the Los Angeles Kings. On June 23, 2012, he signed a two-year, $1.65 million contract extension with the Kings. On February 8, 2014, the Kings placed him on waivers for the purpose of demoting him to the Manchester Monarchs of the AHL. On April 22, the Kings then recalled Colin during the first round of the 2014 Stanley Cup playoffs against the San Jose Sharks, however, he did not appear in any playoff games and was not an official member of the Kings' Stanley Cup-winning team; his name was not engraved on the Cup. On September 5, 2014, the St. Louis Blues announced that they had signed Colin to a one-year, two-way contract. He did not win a place with the Blues during training camp and after clearing waivers, was assigned to the Chicago Wolves, their AHL affiliate. On December 31, 2014, he was recalled by St. Louis from the Wolves and subsequently played his first game for the Blues against the Anaheim Ducks on January 2, 2015. On June 16, 2015, as an impending free agent, Colin signed to continue his career in Europe in agreeing to a one-year contract with German club, the Thomas Sabo Ice Tigers of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga. In the midst of the 2015–16 season, Colin had appeared in 17 games for the Ice Tigers, registering 5 assists, before opting to immediately retire from professional hockey due to personal reasons on November 18, 2015. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards & Achievements *Won the CHL Humanitarian of the Year Award in 2005. *Won the Doug Wickenheiser Memorial Trophy (WHL Humanitarian of the Year) in 2005. *Stanley Cup winner in 2010 and 2012. International Play Canada }} During his junior career, Colin competed for Canada at the 2005 World Junior Championships in Grand Forks. He recorded 5 points in 6 games, helping Canada to a gold medal win against Russia in the final. The gold medal marked Canada's first championship of a five-year run. Career Transactions *June 21, 2003: Drafted in the 3rd round, 69th overall by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft *February 19, 2004: Traded by the Philadelphia Flyers with Jim Vandermeer and the Flyers' 2nd round selection (Bryan Bickell) in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft to the Chicago Blackhawks for Alexei Zhamnov and the Blackhawks' 4th round selection (R.J. Anderson) in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft *June 24, 2010: Traded to the Edmonton Oilers from Chicago in exchange for a sixth round draft pick *June 26, 2011: Traded to the Los Angeles Kings with a 7th Round Pick in the 2012 draft in exchange for Ryan Smyth Category:1985 births Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players